Electronic equipments using semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, the semiconductor devices are becoming increasingly smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Due to the miniaturized scale of the semiconductor device, a wafer level packaging (WLP) is widely used for its low cost and relatively simple manufacturing operations. During the WLP operation, a number of semiconductor components are assembled on the semiconductor device. Furthermore, numerous manufacturing operations are implemented within such a small semiconductor device.
However, the manufacturing operations of the semiconductor device involve many steps and operations on such a small and thin semiconductor device. The manufacturing of the semiconductor device in a miniaturized scale becomes more complicated. An increase in a complexity of manufacturing the semiconductor device may cause deficiencies such as poor electrical interconnection, development of cracks, delamination of components, inaccurate placement of components or other issues, resulting in a high yield loss of the semiconductor device. The semiconductor device is produced in an undesired configuration, which would further exacerbate materials wastage and thus increase the manufacturing cost. As such, there are many challenges for modifying a structure of the semiconductor devices and improving the manufacturing operations.
The semiconductor device is assembled with numbers of integrated components including various materials with difference in thermal properties. Since more different components with different materials are involved, a complexity of the manufacturing operations of the semiconductor device is increased. As such, there is a continuous need to improve the manufacturing the semiconductor and solve the above deficiencies.